Wet, Cold, Japanese Summer
by azndancer
Summary: Bakura and Marik are lost in the woods. What do you think will happen? Hint: Yaoi Thiefshipping oneshot, AU


**Title:** Wet, Cold, Japanese Summer

(I have a thing for Bradley Cooper)

**Summary:** Bakura and Marik get conveniently lost in the woods. Marik wants to get back to camp, but Bakura has other things on his mind...

**Note:** This takes place in the universe where Bakura and Marik just happen to go to the same school, and happen to be together. You know the one.

**Warning:** This contains male-on-male stuff, and it's a bit descriptive, so if you don't like that, or happen to not like this pairing, then maybe you shouldn't read this. But really, who _doesn't_ love Thiefshipping yaoi?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters. If I did, you would have seen a lot more Bakura/Marik scenes in Battle City. And I would have elongated the scenes where Marik has his shirt off. And I would have somehow slapped Marik into the Ancient Egypt arc, so there could be some Citronshipping going on. But I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is for entertainment purposes only (mostly that of myself).

* * *

"Row, row, row your boat, quickly down the stream. Rapidly, rapidly, rapidly, rapidly, we're the winning team."

"Marik, do shut up."

"Come on, Bakura, row faster! We're losing! We're gonna lose, and it's gonna be your fault, and they're gonna make fun of my tight shirt and your poofy hair, and the rest of this trip is gonna suck, all because you can't row! Come on! _Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!_"

"I can think of a different kind of stroking you could be doing right now..."

"How can you think about that at a time like this? Pick up your oar! We're going in a fucking circle!"

"Marik, it doesn't matter. We were going to lose anyway, and they'll still make fun of you. Let's just calm down and pull over."

"Pull over? If you don't start helping, I'm gonna pull your dick off!"

"Oh, you wouldn't try that, Marik. Then you wouldn't have anything to do on the weekends."

I just clenched my jaw and did my best to keep the canoe straight. Lifting the paddle to my other side, I attempted to compensate for Bakura's negligence. All of the other boating teams had passed us, and that only made me angrier. Of all the games I had played in my life, I had to lose at the most petty, mundane one of them all. All because of Bakura.

What kind of school would chose to spend a week in the forest as a class trip? Why not the beach, with all of its sand and sun? That would have been better than all this boating and hiking crap.

Unfortunately, my efforts proved futile as we slowly turned down a branch of the river diverging from the designated one. It ran at a forty-five degree angle to our previous path, and the trees around it were dark and mysterious.

"Oh no!" I cried, looking for a way to cease our advance. "Bakura, help me! We're going the wrong way! Where are the brakes?" I desperately plunged the oar in the water, in hopes the river was a shallow one, but this only acted to sweep the wood from my hands. "Bakura! Grab it!" I screamed.

He just sat and watched as the paddle slowly drifted away.

"What the hell? You could have easily picked it up! It's not like we're racing down the stream now! What's your problem? Do you want the tigers to rip your intestines out?"

He smirked. "Marik, there are no tigers here. And we're fine. We can just enjoy the ride a little longer than everyone else. And here, you can have my oar. I wasn't using it anyway."

I scowled and grab the oar before looking behind me to the upcoming forest. Through the underbrush, I could tell that our stream was a gradual curve. Maybe we would meet another crossroads later, and join back up with the main river. That's what I told myself.

"So, how's the trip going?"

I whipped my head to Bakura, who was leaning back against the back of the boat. Man, he was just so annoying sometimes. The conversations were always random and aggravating.

"You know how it's going. You're here."

"I meant, how is it going for you?"

"Well, the food sucks, the kids are mean, and now I'm floating aimlessly down a death-river with a psychopath. It's going great for me."

"Hmm. Maybe you just need to relax."

"Yeah, maybe. Sing me a song."

He sighed. "I meant sex, Marik."

"In a canoe?"

"Sure, I can do kinky."

I rolled my eyes and turned my head. Our speed didn't quicken, nor slack. It was actually a nice ride, if you forgot about the whole "forest-dwelling carnivores" thing.

I heard a sigh, and looked back at Bakura. He now had his hands behind his head, with his eyes closed. I couldn't help but stare. He was quite beautiful. A faint smile curved my lips, matching his peaceful one.

His eyes blinked open, and they were the colour of the sweetest chocolate.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

When I failed to find words, he did something that surprised me. Leaning across the small boat, he placed his hand on my cheek, before pressing his lips to mine.

It was sweet, in sensation and taste. Moments like these, where the usual lust and hunger were replaced by pure affection, were rare between us. I relished in his flavour, but it was over too soon.

When Bakura pulled back, no doubt to say something sarcastic, he left the boat unsettled, and we went plummeting into the river.

"Bakura! You klutz!" I screamed. Luckily, the river was shallower here, and when I landed on my knees (painfully, I might add), the water was only up to my shoulders. So, my hair wasn't ruined.

I pulled myself onto the bank as Bakura did the same. The canoe had drifted into the wall's soil itself, and seemed stuck there. I saw no sign of the paddle.

"You'll have to take off your clothes now. We don't want you getting hypothermia," Bakura snickered.

"Not right now, Bakura."

"What? It's basic survival knowledge. Then we'll have to rub our bodies together."

I ignored him when I felt drops on my skin. I turned my face up to the light rain. This day couldn't get worse.

"Hey, Marik, it's raining. What do we do?"

"Use your basic survival knowledge, smartass."

"Touchy, aren't we?"

Man, did he make me angry! "I'm really pissed at you, Bakura. First, you don't help with the boat, getting us in the wrong direction. Then, you tip the boat. When we get back, you're gonna get it."

"You're going to punish me?

"Yes."

"You're going to pound my ass?"

"Yes."

"Will you make it hurt?"

He shut up when I scowled at him, and we walked in silence.

A half hour passed, and the afternoon shower didn't let up. I had originally thought we were heading in the direction of the camp, but it didn't seem to be that way anymore. I expected to hear the hollers of the other kids, or the ring of the dinner bell, but nothing came. The silence of our trek was punctuated only by the brief chirps of birds, and whiny complaints from Bakura.

He stopped me suddenly, and crushed his lips to mine. His spontaneity was a common theme in the relationship, and I enjoyed every second of it.

His tongue brushed over my lips. He never demanded access; he merely knew I would always invite him. I let him in, and sighed when his familiar taste aroused my senses. Our mouths moved together, exploring ridges and hollows that had already been memorized. My hand found its way to his damp hair as he sucked on my tongue. I moaned, and he pushed me forcefully into a tree.

Through our layers, I felt his hardness as surely as he could feel mine, and gasped at the touch. My cold fingers yanked his shirt over his head to reveal a smooth, pale chest. I kept time with his lips while running my hands along the planes, and pinching the buds I found there. He let out delicious sighs, and I could feel my wet pants become even more uncomfortable.

He could obviously sense my dilemma, so he unzipped and lowered the confines until my erection stood before him. He kissed the tip, an endearing act he seldom performed, before engulfing my whole member.

"Ngahh," I gasped. The pure pleasure of the movement enveloped me, and it didn't stop as he pulled back and played with the head. His tongue swept the length of my arousal, and my own skull smashed into the bark of the tree behind me. I moaned once more as he took me in fully again, this time managing to swallow while still full of my erection. His constricting throat elicited a scream from me, and he dragged it out by bobbing his head back and forth in a steady pace.

My thoughts turned incoherent, and I could feel the end coming soon. I was trying to bring myself to notify him, knowing there was even more fun to be had. But somehow, he read my thoughts. He let me fall from his mouth before pulling my pants and boxers to the forest floor, where I stepped out of them.

He stood up and removed my shirt, before claiming my lips again. I could taste myself on him, and I could hear him undoing his own belt. Anticipation sparked in my brain, then spiraled south, jolting my heart, churning my stomach, and pooling in my groin. He ground his now free length against mine, and we both let out matching moans of appreciation.

He grabbed my member and pumped it for a few seconds, before gliding his hand to my hip, then around to my backside. I assumed a wider stance, eager to begin.

He slipped a finger inside me, and I sighed at the familiar stretch. The pain was minute compared to the calm of his breath, sugar of his kiss, and the anticipation that prodded my heart. Another finger joined the first, and I felt him probing me.

A gasp escaped my throat as he found that one spot, and I whimpered as he pushed against it repeatedly.

After a minute of this, I breathed his name, and nothing else. He automatically withdrew his fingers and lifted me easily to rest between him and the tree.

The liquid chocolate reassured me as I was lowered onto his shaft, and I restrained an instinctive wince as I was stretched to accommodate his size. His breath came out in shaky gasps, and I urged myself to get ready, yearning to please him and be pleased.

My head nodded, only to immediately slam back into the tree when he hit the sweet spot on his very first try. The volume of my scream would have been embarrassing, if there'd been anyone around to hear, and if I wasn't overwhelming by the extremely delightful ache. I felt him smirk against my neck, as he repeatedly attacked me.

His thrusts and grunts grew more desperate, more frequent, as did my loud moans. Amongst my cries I knew his name was laced, but I doubt he heard it when my brain was too occupied to articulate words. He bit my collarbone, not quite hard enough to draw blood, before moving on to the pulse point on my neck.

My quivering hands grabbed his shoulders, and I looked him in the eyes. Despite falling out of the boat, and the bad weather, we were both hot and flushed. My nails dug into his skin, occasionally slipping on the rain and sweat. I could feel the peak coming, and it was welcome.

The rough bark of the tree scraped against my back, irritating the already sensitive skin there. I arched away from the tree, away from the pain, and into the pleasure. "So good," I tried to say, but the words were lost in the chaos.

We were in a frenzy now, just a sensory whirl. His familiar scent was little cloaked by the rain, and I let myself become lost. The chocolate bore into mine, as if trying to convey secrets as deep as the eyes themselves. His tongue was delicious, and searching when he captured me in a kiss. His groans complimented mine, as we fell faster and further into a timeless world. We could feel the end fast approaching, and he aided me by seizing my throbbing member and roughly pumping it in time with his thrusts.

I came with a cry of his name, and my seed spurted over our chests, evidence of my passion. He followed after a few frantic last plunges, his final groan startlingly loud. I sighed as the warm liquid spread inside me.

I stayed in my place for a while, leaning into him for balance, while he did just the same.

After a few minutes, the volume of our panting had decreased. I let myself down, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned the gesture, and I was once again surrounded by his familiar scent. I nuzzled his neck, and he held me tighter. It felt as if his body was moulded perfectly to fit mine, and vice versa.

"Hey, Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"How's the trip going?"

I paused, before answering. "Well, I lost a boat race. Then I got lost in the woods, stuck in the rain, and fucked by a psychopath. It's going great for me."

"Glad to hear."

* * *

Eh? What do ya think? It's kind of only my second published fic, but I decided that if I wasn't going to just jump into yaoi now, then I probably wasn't going to ever, since I was feeling inspired. Please give me your feedback, good or bad! I need it! My Language Arts mark needs it!


End file.
